Beginning at Warroad
by xev
Summary: My OC Gwen from Conflict and Resolution if she had joined her uncle at the quarry. Better than it sounds. Not necessary to read Conflict and Resolution, but recommended anyway. This will be Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was cautiously concerned as she shot a practiced eye over this new group that had joined them. It looked like they were going to make her life even more complicated then it had become.

Before they had shown up she had pretty much gotten everyone where they needed to be in her mind. Andrea and her sister Amy were ok. Andrea was a little annoying at times with her 'I can do anything better' attitude. But she was manageable.

Theodore,or T-dog, although to Gwen that sounded weird, was a good guy. Still having some withdrawal from the smokes though. He had earned her respect through being willing to help with anything, no matter how much it grossed him out. From cleaning kills to moving the dead, he would help. It was getting better. He barely ever gagged anymore.

Jacqui had come with Theodore, but they weren't together. Gwen wasn't sure about her. She kept to herself. She would participate in a conversation. She helped out with chores, but she kept everything really close to the chest. Not to say she wasn't nice, just quiet. She was easy to get along with.

The Asian kid, Glenn, was terrified of her. She could work with that. He liked her uncle and had an enthusiasm that could be contagious if you were not careful.

Jim she liked. He hung out with her uncle and knew what he was doing. He definitely had a sadness around him that was going to blow someday, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

The Morales family had shown up just before these others. They kept to themselves for the most part, but would also pitch in where they could. Kids were never Gwen's thing, but they kept their distance from her too. That was fine.

This new group was a little different.

The skinny woman was a little pushy but a quick learner. She learned after their first conversation that Gwen wasn't going to be told what to do or put up with any crap. If she could keep an eye on that damn boy it would be great.

Carl had made himself at home with her right away. Asking her questions and at times even following her around with his little sidekick Sophia. She really didn't mind them though. They were alright.

Carol was one of her favorites. Quiet but very capable. Great cook and always looking out for others.

Shane was a pain in the ass. He didn't learn as quickly as Lori. Asshole always trying to take over whatever was going on. They'd have to come to an understanding quick or this wouldn't go well.

All these were not her problem. No, Gwen's problem lay with that fat piece of shit sitting there drinking in the middle of the after noon. They'd only been here a day and he was already on Gwen's shit list. People didn't tend to last long on that list. By the way he talked to her, Gwen knew he was abusive. Bastard had tried to stare Gwen down too. Fucker. No one pulled that shit. Made his wife and daughter cower. That wasn't gonna fly either. Not around her. Uncle Dale had already told her to mind her own business. She'd have to see if she could obey that one. Ed may need a corrective ass kicking.

Uncle Dale meant well, but they really didn't know one another. They had spent a lot of time in the RV talking and knew each other better than they did a few days ago. Gwen was glad she had attached her car to the back of the RV and had rode with him. They may not agree on everything, and they never would, but he really was a great guy. Her grandfather had never said a bad word about Dale, never said much of anything. They hadn't talked either.

Gwen had been raised by her grandfather after her parents died in a car crash. He was a retired Marine and proud of it. They'd lived in Warroad Minnesota which was about as North as one could get and still be in the US. Her grandfather had taught her all about hunting, fishing and military tactics. Swearing and racism had been in the teaching itinerary too. That had gone out the window when she got to school and all her friends were from the Red Lake Indian reservation across the way. He had always told her his proudest moment was when she told him to fuck off and leave her friends alone. She'd only been 7 at the time.

While not growing up in the cultural diversity capital of America she had gotten a crash course when she had entered the military. Now she didn't give a damn what color you were as long as you pulled your weight. Special forces and her last job had given her an education in things normal people didn't talk about.

New people joined them periodically now. Gwen guessed she'd just have to get used to it.

Her resolve was tested a few days later when they were joined by the Dixon brothers. She'd kept back while Shane and her Uncle were talking to them. She'd kept a blank face as she studied them. The older one had leered at her when the men's backs were turned. Oh well, wasn't as if she hadn't delt with that before. The younger one was much quieter and more nervous. They were up to something.

Daryl never liked to question Merle, never got you anywhere anyways, but he didn't think this was going to be as easy a job as Merle said. The cop they could maybe get past, but that chick in the cargos and the red hair knew they were up to something. They way she looked at them it was obvious.

Damn, why couldn't they just find there own shit? Why'd it always have to be so damn difficult? Frickin Merle and his dumb ass ideas. Got them into more shit than anything.

He tried not to fidget as Merle talked their way into camp. That woman was looking at him like she was dissecting him or something. It was disconcerting.

Something caught his eye to the right and that's when he saw her. Short hair, almost shaved. What caught his eye was the posture. He recognized it. He'd had the same look before. A submissive posture was needed if you wanted to survive Daryl's father. She had a way about her that was different though. Daryl couldn't tell you why he was transfixed by her, but he couldn't stop looking. He only stopped when Merle slapped his chest to get his attention. Merle had worked his magic once again and got them accepted. Jesus, how did he always do that?

Well, this was a surprising development. She wasn't sure what was going on with the brothers, but there was something not quite right. The older one had sweet talked his way in better than a politician. Hm, she'd have to keep an eye out. She watched them walk to the edge of camp to set up.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught what she had really come out here to watch for. Ed grabbed his Wife's arm and pulled her towards him. He whispered something in her ear while she cowered and tried to move as little as possible. He released her with a quick shove and Gwen's teeth grinded together. That shit was getting sickening. Over the last couple days she'd noticed something else. Whenever he thought no one was watching he'd leer at his daughter like some pervert at a porno theatre. Usually right after that Carol would drop something or say something to Ed and get his attention. He'd yell at her or say some nasty comment, but his eyes left Sophia.

Unfortunately she also noticed other things about Sophia. The main one being she acted way to young for her age. The doll she carried around was only one indication. She also completely avoided any contact she didn't have to make. Also, whenever the Morales's would kiss like any married couple, Sophia's face hit the ground. The avoidance of touch, maturing or anything even remotely sexual made Gwen think Carol's efforts had been in vain. Ed had already gotten to his daughter in some way.

Gwen didn't think Ed could get any lower in her estimation than when she met him, but she had been wrong.

She sighed and headed back in the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl stormed through the woods in a rage. Fuck! He was such a Goddamn sicko. Jackin off when a woman don't even know he's there. He hadn't meant to watch that little woman from camp at the water's edge, but when he'd seen her, he couldn't move.

He'd seen the bruises. He'd seen the scars. So similar to his, but on a small woman they pissed him off to no end. That Fucker Ed! He wasn't blind dammit. He'd seen the way Ed had treated her. They'd been in camp for almost a week now. It was hard to miss. Ed thought he was being so careful, waiting till everyone was asleep or looking away. But Daryl saw.  
Why the fuck didn't that asshat cop do anything? Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? He was too busy trying to get into that skinny bitch's pants. For God's sake she just lost her damn husband. How bout waiting til your friend was at least cold in the damn ground? Useless asshole.

Not like he was any better. He'd not done a damn thing. Sittin in the bushes watching her wash off topless didn't exactly count.

He almost ran into Merle at the edge of their campsite.  
"Whoa, slow down baby brother. Where's the damn fire?"

"Fuck off Merle!"

Merle stopped him with a hand on his chest, which Daryl quickly knocked away.

"What happened?"

Daryl looked up. Merle's pupils were their normal size tonight. He didn't know what had kept Merle relatively sober for the moment, but he was going to take advantage.

"Saw that woman down by the damn lake."

"The mousy one with the fuckhead old man?"  
"Yeah, she's washin off blood. She's got scars all the fuck over her. Ain't no real man beats on a woman."

Merle stood up taller, "Seen that. Ain't our business."

"That stopped you before?"

Merle smirked, "No, but we gotta keep our heads down brother. Gotta pull off this job and scoot. Can't be gettin involved in the local drama."

He'd known that was what Merle would say, but it didn't make it any better as he stormed towards the tent.

Dale followed her out of the RV giving well meaning but not taken advice.

"Yes Uncle Dale. Yes Uncle Dale. Yes Uncle Dale."

Gwen turned to face him. His hand was on his hip now, "I finished speaking."

"Yes uncle Dale." She smiled.

He shook his head with a grin.

"I get what you're saying I do. I just don't think it's a priority right now. The RV will make it a little while longer without new parts. I know you are attached to this thing but maybe we should pick up a new one."

Dale looked offended, "I've had this forever. All it needs is a few spare parts. Besides I can't afford..." He stopped and smiled, "I guess that's no longer a problem, but still."

Gwen put up her hands, "Alright. If I try to think about looking for them will that make you happy?"

He shook his head again, "You know who you take after don't you?"

She smiled, "Yep."

Dale walked away and Gwen turned around with a smile. That smile quickly disappeared when she saw Ed dragging his wife into the woods. This ended now.

Carol knew she was in for it when she dropped some wet clothes on the ground, but Ed had been giving Sophia that look again. She'd take any beating if it meant protecting her. Ed took her deeper into the woods and she knew it would be bad. He was making extra sure no one could hear her when she yelled in pain.

Ed turned and was about to back hand her when a fist landed in his face. He went down hard clutching his gushing nose. Carol hadn't even heard anyone behind them. She went to bend down to help Ed up, but she was pulled back by Gwen as the small woman rushed at Ed.

Ed stood up to confront the much smaller woman, but that didn't go well for him. It wasn't long before he was on the ground once more. Not believing what was happening he went to get up a second time and was again down quick, this time unconscious.

Carol was going to go to him when Gwen swung her around to face the angry woman. "This has to end Carol. I've seen what he does. So has everyone else. I've also seen the way he looks at your daughter."

Carol's face went white.

"How do you think this is going to end now that the world is how it is? There is no one to stop him or punish him now. He can do what he wants. How much longer do you think it will be before he drags you and Sophia away?"

Oh God, Ed had already started talking about going out on their own.

"How long do you think you'd survive without all of us around you? After you're gone, what do you think happens to Sophia?"

Carol was almost sick at the thought. She started shaking, "i don't have another choice."

Gwen grabbed her arm, "Yes you do. You have two options. You can wake that pathetic excuse for a man you call a husband and wait till he kills you and starts raping Sophia. Or you can go now and get your things and put them in the RV. You've seen now I can protect you. Dale will protect you. Shane, Theodore, Morales, hell even Glenn will look out for you both. Nows the time to really protect your daughter Carol. The world is not like it was. It can be over."  
Carol's mind raced. Could it really be that simple? Before she could change her mind she raced back towards camp.

Gwen watched Carol go then turned towards the still unconscious man. She slapped him a few times to get him awake.

He woke up and started to speak. Gwen silenced him by flashing her knife in front of his face.  
"You may not be a smart man Ed, but I know you're a coward. You come near Carol or Sophia again and there will be nothing stopping me from killing you. Do we understand one another?"

Through the blood coming out of his face he spoke, "You can't take my wife and kid away from me."

She smiled, "That is where you are wrong Ed. I just have. If you are smart you will pack your things and get the hell out. But you can stay as long as you keep your distance, because I know you would never survive on your own. I make this offer once Ed. Never come near them again. Am I understood?"

He was pissed but nodded, because under all the bullying he was a coward. He knew this woman could kill him.

She started to get up but kicked him once more for good measure then walked off.

He writhed in pain for a while. He'd keep his distance for now, but this wasn't over.

Dale had been confused at first when Carol had rushed into camp and called Sophia over. She told the girl to gather up all hers and her mom's things and put them in the RV. After she took the first load in he was smiling. She went back to get the last of it and he followed her into the RV and showed them where they could keep their things.

Sophia asked what was going on and Carol told her they were leaving Daddy. It was sad how ectatic she was. Dale told them to sit for a while and get acquainted with the place.

He left and Carol looked around. She sat down and held her head. It was over. Sophia came up and embraced her and the two shared happy tears.

Dale was glaring at her from outside the RV when she got back.

"Don't start."

"Well at least tell me if he's still alive."

She looked him in the eye then. As if surprised he would even ask that question, "I didn't kill him. I just told him they weren't his property anymore."

"And I'm sure you only used your words right?"

She sighed, "Uncle Dale..."  
"No, no, no I don't want to hear it."

She went in really close and whispered, "He's slowly killing his wife and molesting his daughter. If you can live with that, then maybe you are not the man I thought you were."

Gwen opened the RV door and slammed it shut. Dale stood there in stunned silence. She was just like his dad.

Dale could admit her intentions had been right. He just hoped she hadn't gone too far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, may be disturbing imagery**

The entire camp was abuzz with the news of the day. Gwen had beaten up Ed, and Carol and Sophia had moved into the RV. At the same time there was both scolding for Gwen for not minding her business and praise for doing something so many wanted to .

Ed had come back to camp and slithered back into his tent. He hadn't been seen for the rest of the night.

Most had gone to Carol the next day and offered any help they could. Gwen had watched from a safe distance while Carol and Sophia helped with daily chores.

Daryl had a very successful hunt that day. He dropped several skinned and cleaned squirrels off with Lori, and after not acknowledging her sincere thank you he went to his and Merles campsite. Carol, Lori, and Jacqui had made a stew with the meat Daryl had given them and canned vegetables.

It was getting dark. The main group sat together and the ladies handed out dinner. Daryl and Merle sat at their campsite. Daryl was thankful Merle hadn't gotten high yet tonight, at least not enough so anyone would notice. He was thinking of making their own dinner when his head shot up when someone approached.

It was Carol. She had two bowls. "I wanted to bring you guys your share."

Merle smiled but before he could answer Daryl snapped, "We got our own don't need charity."

Carol blushed and her eyes hit the ground, but surprisingly she wasn't leaving, "I don't really think it's charity. You got the meat it's only fair you should have some."

Before Daryl could ruin Merle's opportunity to get in good with the group he stood up, "Sorry bout that. Boy forgets his city manners some times. Thank you much."

Carol flushed again. Merle sat down but looked up again when she didn't leave.

"I just wanted to say...I mean you don't have to...You are welcome to join us at the main camp for dinner anytime. Just..um... wanted to say that.. Thanks again" She rushed off.

Merle looked at his brother, "We got an invitation boy. Put on your Sunday best."

Daryl was irritated, "I ain't sittin with them pricks!"

"Oh yeah you are. Only way this thing is gonna work is if they let their guard down. We're gonna play nice and harmless till that happens. Now move your ass."

Merle got up and after thinking about it for a minute so did Daryl. Merle wasn't above literally dragging him to the campsite.

When they go there everyone was eating while Dale told a story about his father. No one looked up when they sat down, but Carol couldn't help suppress a little smile. Not only was Ed off in his tent fuming and eating his precious MREs, but she had brought the Dixon brothers to dinner.

Apparently Dale's father had raised Gwen and was the complete opposite of Dale. "That man, until the day he died, absolutely refused to let go of the cold war."

Glenn was listening fascinated, "Really?"

Gwen lowered her voice, "Them damn commies are just lyin in wait for us to turn our back. They're like rats those damn bastards."

Andrea almost choked on her stew. Shane shook a little with silent laughter.

Dale smiled, "I remember he would have us boys, me and Gwen's dad, do drills in the back yard for when they did attack. He built his own bomb shelter in the 50s."

Gwen looked at him, "That didn't stop with you. He had me learn Russian so I could hear any secret communications and understand them."

Everyone laughed. Shane looked over, "If you don't mind me askin Dale. What happened with you and him?"  
Dale smiled again, "My parents split up and I went with our mother and Tim stayed with Dad. Tim went into the military, I went to college. He and I never got along after that."

Everyone sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The fire crackling between them.

Shane sighed, "Anyone need anything? Maybe we should plan a bigger trip to town. Get more supplies."

Glenn spoke up, "I don't mind going."

Shane shook his head, "What happens if somethin happens to you Glenn. I mean, nothin has so far, but maybe next time you should bring some people with you. Teach um where you go, how you do it."

Glenn clearly wasn't happy but he nodded anyway. "We should wait a few days then to get a list together. Something that makes it worth more people."

Shane nodded.

Dale sighed, "Anyone else got any stories? Kinda early yet."

Gwen was listening to Shane bitch at her about something when she saw it. Sophia walked out of the woods crying silently and rubbing her arm. Twenty feet away Ed came out of the same woods with a little smirk on his face. She walked away while Shane was mid sentence and went to find Sophia.

She found her curled up in the back of the RV. Sophia tried to wipe away her tears when Gwen came in.

"What happened Sophia?"  
The little girl shrugged, "Nothing."

Gwen knelt down,"You gotta tell me honey. What did your father do?"

Sophia buried her head in her lap, "Don't call him that."

"What?"

"Please don't call him that."

"OK, what did Ed do?"

Sophia looked at her, "I'm not supposed to tell. He said he'll kill mommy."  
"I will nerver let him near your mom. What did he say? Why weren't you with Lori and Carl?"  
"Carl was being stupid. I just walked away for a second when he grabbed me." She paused and looked into Gwen's eyes. Apparently satisfied with what she found, she continued. "He just grabbed my arm and told me bad things this time. He says if I don't listen to him and tell him what mom is doing he'll hurt us more."

"What does he want you to say about your mom?"  
"I don't understand what he said, and he said a word I can't say."

Gwen sighed and pulled Sophia closer, "I won't tell anyone. It's ok."  
Sophia turned beet red, "He wants to know who mommy is...fucking." The last word she said in a whisper, "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it honey. I don't want you to tell anyone what happened ok. Just between you and me. I won't let him hurt you again."

After reassuring Sophia and telling her to lay down for a while, she went on top of the RV to think.

She had warned him that once was all the warning he would get.

It was a few hours later when she approached the Dixon campsite. Only Merle was there

"What would you think about helping me with something?"

Merle had to admit it. That redhead bitch's plan was a good one. If she could pull it off, It would be epic. In exchange for their silence, he'd get to do what his brother had wanted him to do days before. She was making him wait to tell Daryl.

Night had fallen over the camp. Ed had put his tent further away form everyone else. That helped a lot. Red had made sure the mouse and her kid were with Dale in the RV for a good long while. It was time to start his job.

He walked over to the tent, making sure no one saw him. He scratched against the door and whispered.

Ed poked his head out. He was about to speak when Merle put his finger to his lips and motioned Ed out to the edge of the woods. Ed was wary, but followed.

Merle kept his voice down, "You don't know me and I don't wanna know you. All I want is for my baby brother to watch his ass. You gotta get control of your woman."

Ed scoffed, "What the hell you talkin about?"  
"You think she's with Dale and the rest in the RV tonight right?"

Ed straightened, "Yeah, with that fuckin whore watchin her."

"Well she ain't. She's meetin my dumbass brother down by the damn lake."

Ed was about to roar when Merle silenced him again, "Shut up. We keep this quiet we can both put them in their damn places without that damn cop gettin his big as cop face in our business. Ain't my place to discipline your woman. You come with me to the lake and drag her ass somewhere to learn her somethin. I take my stupid brother."

Ed nodded and whispered back , "I'll teach that whore her place all right. What about that Gwen bitch?"

"I got her worried about staying with Sophia tonight. May have told her something about what I saw earlier." Ed started to make excuses, "I don't give a damn. All I want is to get my brother and get the hell out of here before he does somethin stupid. You in or not?"

"Course I am."  
"Damn straight."

Merle led the way, making sure to step carefully to avoid making tracks as much as he could. Ed was not so careful. He was storming through, making deep impressions in the dirt. Merle chuckled in his head. He was playing right into it.

When they got to the water it was on.

Gwen stepped out behind them and whacked Ed on the head. He went down hard. She pulled out their supplies and she and Merle tied Ed and gagged him. As soon as they had She slapped Ed and he came around. He started thrashing immediately until he felt Merle's hunting knife at his throat.  
"You gonna do as your told now you hear me? You be a good boy."

Ed nodded as best he could and Merle and Gwen helped him up and walked him away.

Merle turned to Gwen, "You got everything set?"

She just nodded in response.

They had gotten Ed in the back seat of Gwen's car and had driven a good distance from camp when the car stopped in the middle of no where. Merle was confused. Ed's car wasn't there. Gwen got out and so did Merle. They both had flash lights.

He helped her get Ed out of the car.

She ripped the gag off and Ed instantly started in,"I don't know what the fuck you think you are doing bitch but..."

She punched him in the jaw and he fell silent. She put her finger to her lips, "Shhhhh, there will be plenty of time for you to yell later. Now you will be silent."

She pushed him away form the car and made him walk about 30 feet before she stopped him.

Merle was confused. The plan was to get him to his car and beat the shit out of him and tell him not to come back to camp or he'd be dead. He was trying to figure out what was going on when Gwen bent down behind Ed and used her knife to slash the back of Ed's ankles.

Years of hunting told Merle she'd just cut his Achilles tendons. He wouldn't be able to walk or even move his legs without intense pain. Merle reeled back in shock as Ed screamed and collapsed.

Gwen covered Ed's mouth and shushed him again, "Now Ed. I hope you know why we are doing this. Your wife and daughter need peace, and you are contrary to that peace. I warned you once, that's all you get. We are done here."

She started walking back to her car and motioned for Merle to do the same. Merle stood there for a second before joining her in the car.

"What the fuck was that?"  
"Change in plans."

"Where's his fuckin car? What's going on?"

"His car is over by the woods, rammed into a tree. " Gwen layed on the horn of her car for a moment, "Just watch."

Merle looked up to see walkers coming out of the woods. Merle froze as they descended on a screaming Ed. The second Ed was bitten, Gwen jammed the car into gear and took off towards camp. Merle didn't say a word.

When they got back to camp, Merle snuck through the woods to his campsite. Gwen was supposed to sneak back in the RV. He knew she'd get back without being noticed.

Merle opened his tent to see Daryl already laying there. He didn't even look up. Merle knew Daryl thought he'd been off getting high. This time he was glad that's where his brother thought he was all the time.

He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn was just getting off watch. It was very early morning and the sun had just started to come up. He didn't understand why Gwen had asked for a 24 hour watch, but he really didn't mind.

It had been a quiet night. Glenn was going around to the other campsites and doing a little perimeter walk while he was at it, before he went back to his tent for a nap. He was reaching the furthest reaches of their campsite. A few cars were stationed further down the road so as to be out of the way. There was T's van, there was Gwen's car, there...

Ed's car was gone. Ed never got up before about 10 in the morning.

Glenn walked as fast as he could back towards camp. He went past it and peeked into Ed's tent. No Ed.

He took off running for the RV. He didn't even stop to knock, he just threw the door open. Dale was standing in the kitchen. He was smiling, but when he saw Glenn's face he froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Are Carol and Sophia ok?"

Gwen, who had been up in the cab, turned around. She whispered, "They're still sleeping why?"

"Ed's car is gone and so is Ed."

Gwen stood up. "I was just back there to check a few seconds ago. They're here. Did you see Ed leave?"

Glenn shook his head, but sighed, "The second I saw him gone I figured he'd grabbed Carol or Sophia. Thank God they're still here."  
Dale still looked concerned, "We should still talk to Shane though. Why would Ed leave?"

Glenn shrugged, "His stuff is still here."

Gwen gestured for Glenn to proceed her out of the RV. "Lets go. Show me."

Shane's first questions had been about Sophia and Carol. His next was if Glenn had seen anything on watch. He then went to Ed's campsite.

Merle had not gotten any sleep, so he watched as the cop, the Chinaman and the redhead talked at Ed's campsite. He watched as Shane gathered everyone up to ask them the last time they'd seen Ed. Merle had no problem lying.

The thing that he had a problem with was the ice cold look on Gwen's face last night, and the genuine looking confusion on her face today. She actually looked like she didn't know. Not just a denial or not caring like him.

Just as he was thinking maybe she had something wrong with her and she actually didn't remember, she made eye contact. The look from last night flashed across her face.

Merle was no saint. He'd beaten the shit out of any number of people. He hadn't thought he had ever killed anyone, but he didn't always remember or stop to check after a fight. He'd seen the lifers in prison. The killers, the rapists, but none had that look. Only time he'd ever seen it was in the military. He'd remembered the guy had been someone that the higher ups told you to forget you ever saw. It was a look of detachment. Of someone whop had seen way too much.

Gwen was no sociopath, he'd seen that before. No she was something else. Someone who had killed enough to know how to separate it from themselves. Someone the movies would call a spy, or a special agent.

That guy had been the only one Merle had even been genuinely terrified of, until now. Robbing the camp wasn't going to happen with her here. What the hell were they gonna do now?

Fuck, he needed a vacation. He looked over at Daryl. Little bastard would never stop giving him crap if he got completely bombed in camp. Shit, he needed to get away. When everyone had dispersed Merle went over to the Chinaman.

"Hey...you."

The Asian kid sighed, "Yeah?"

"You still goin on a run tomorrow with more people?"

"Yeah."

"Count me in."

He looked shocked but nodded.

At least he'd be able to get as high as he wanted to tomorrow.

Shane stood over Ed's campsite and tried to put together what had happened. Gwen, Glenn and Dale stood near him.  
He turned to them. "Nothin looks disturbed."

Gwen sighed, "Guys, he's coming back."

The other three looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

"You know how he is about his possessions. He's never leave his things behind. When he comes back, you can ask him what the hell he left for."

Shane had to admit she had a point, "I suppose that's true, still. Feels wrong."

Dale shook his head, "No Shane, Gwen's right. Where would he go without his things? He'll be back."

Shane gave Dale a frustrated look, "You can do whatever, I'm gonna follow the trail and see where it leads."

Gwen sighed, "You're no tracker Shane. Take one of the Dixon boys with you at least."

"Fine."

Daryl had been off somewhere so Merle had gone with Shane. He looked at the trail they'd prepared last night. It was really good. Even he knew it was there and he could barely make out anything. He'd let Shane lead for a while, but all the guy did was bitch and mess up the trail. He hadn't taken kindly to being told that, but what did Merle care?

They came to where Ed had been hit the first time and Shane busted ahead of him.

Shane started babblin about Ed falling. Merle wasn't listening because he'd foud something interesting. He pointed it out to Shane. Walker tracks.

They were easy to make out because they dragged and had no pattern to them really.

The tracks followed Ed's to the right through some bushes. Merle didn't have to fake his shock at what was there.

A walker lay there with his head smashed in. A large tree branch laty next to it.

Shane took over, "Shit. Ed musta come down here and ran into this guy." He pointed to the fresh blood around the walkers mouth. "I think Ed's been bit."

That was an understatement, Merle thought. But he said, "His trail leads over here. It's weavin a bit."

They followed Ed's trail through the forest till they came to the road. They looked around and Shane noticed it was the place where the extra cars were parked. "Man, he took off after that. Musta been bit and decided to get away from camp."

Merle mumbled, "Mighty nice of him." Again, this hadn't been in the plans.

Shane shook his head, "Or he didn't want us to kill him. Either way, think we got a clear picture. We should get ridda that walker before anyone finds it then go tell Carol and the others."

Merle scoffed, "I'm sure she'll be crushed."

Shane shrugged, "I'm certainly gonna cry no tears over that asshole, and I don't think anyone else is either, but we still gotta tell um."


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner. My only excuse is real life. I appreciate anyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites any story of mine. I love you all.**

**In this chapter I collide with season 1 so you are going to have to fill in a couple scenes from the series. I didn't think I had to write them. Hope all enjoy!**

**Xev**

The reason Daryl hadn't been at his camp when Shane came looking and found Merle was that he was down at the lake with Carol.

Gwen had come to him early that morning and asked him to take Carol down to wash laundry while Gwen stayed and watched Sophia at 'school.'

"Why should I?"

Gwen sighed, "Cause I asked nicely."

Daryl grumbled a little,"Why me?"

"Who else around here could I trust to be able to take down Ed should the asshole try anything? Or to intimidate him not to do anything?"

He still didn't answer.

"Oh for God's sake all you have to do is sit there. You can even take your shit along and do something else while she washes stuff. Is it really that much to ask Daryl?"

"Fine!" He'd grabbed his pack and stormed over to the RV. Carol then tried to keep up with him as he led her as fast as he could down to the water.

That's how Daryl Dixon found himself sitting cleaning his crossbow ten feet away from Carol as she scrubbed hers and Sophia's clothing.

Carol had been quiet at first. Then he heard her gently clear her throat and in a tiny voice said, "Gwen's been saying it's not completely safe here. She said something about moving somewhere with fences."

Daryl grunted in reply.

"I just wondered what you thought."

He was quiet for so long she didn't think he was going to answer.

"May have a point, but fences mean people which mean walkers."

Carol nodded,"She said that. But then she talked about clearing it out and having some place more permanent. She doesn't think this is going to end ever. That we'll never get to go back to what it was like."

He shrugged, "She came all the way from DC. She's seen the most of it. Reckon maybe she's right about that. Not sure about the fence thing though."

Carol nodded, "I'm not sure what to tell Sophia." She half laughed, "But I guess our lives are better than they have been in a while."

Daryl looked up and saw her face drop.

"That's a horrible thing to say. I shouldn't even think like that. With everyone dying..."

He interrupted her,"Ain't nothin wrong with what ya said. Bein away from that asshole is better. Don't matter bout nobody else."

She glanced at him and slightly smiled, "Thank you but you don't have to say that."  
Daryl shrugged and went back to cleaning his bow.

* * *

When Shane and Merle got back to camp, he wanted to talk to Carol. Dale was about to point him in the direction of the lake when he saw her coming down the road. Daryl was carrying her laundry, but when he saw Merle he quickly handed it back and took off in the other direction towards his campsite.

Shane took Carol, Dale and Gwen into the RV. Carol was calm as Shane told her what they had found.

Gwen not so much, "Where did the walker come from?"

Shane looked at her impatiently, "I was busy tracking Ed. Probably came up the road like us."

"Were there more?"

"Didn't look like it."

Carol stood up, "I have to tell Sophia."

Shane nodded, "I'll wait for you to take her and then I'll tell everyone."

Shane gathered the group minus Carol and Sophia and told them what he and Merle had found. Merle had also declined to be at the meeting. Lori held Carl closer.

Shane talked about extra precautions at camp, but when Gwen talked about moving he dismissed the idea. Gwen argued, but let it pass this time.

The rest of the day was quiet. No one went far from camp. The night was filled with talk of the next days run, and nothing else. No one wanted to discuss what had happened, because it meant talking about how they might not be safe in their little world they had built.

Merle slept very lightly. He knew Daryl would be going on a longer hunt before he left in the morning. He hadn't told Daryl what had happened. He didn't quite know how. He decided he would talk to Daryl when he came back tomorrow from the run. They'd have to leave. Robbing these people was out of the question now. Daryl would be relieved, but he would want an explanation.

Merle and Daryl really did have separate lives before the apocalypse. Merle had his friends, drugs and women. Daryl had his own life. Merle didn't really know what that was, but it really didn't matter to him. Daryl was his brother, but to Merle, they couldn't be more different. Merle had to remind him all the time just how much they were alike though, just to keep the boy in his place. Couldn't have the damn kid thinking he was better than his older brother.

Merle couldn't help but think about how he was sick of the younger Dixon getting all bent out of shape over things Merle did or took. Little shit was getting to big for his britches. They'd have to talk about that when he got back too. Maybe Daryl was in need of another ass kickin, although it wasn't as easy as it used to be.

Merle sighed and finally drifted off to sleep. He couldn't believe his world had been simpler before the dead started to rise. He'd always thought a man like him could live like a king in a world of no rules. There were always complications.

* * *

The mood was tense as the group set out the next morning for Atlanta. Everyone wished them well, and everyone was nervous about them going.

"Did they say they were trapped?" Gwen asked.

Shane sighed. "Yeah, but like I said it's too dangerous to send anyone after them."

Gwen walked into the RV and came out a few minutes later with all her weapons strapped to her.

Shane intercepted her, "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing them."

Shane shook his head, "No, I said it's too dangerous."

He had stepped in her path and she looked him in the eye, "Move Shane. I don't take orders from you."

He threw up his hands, "Fine, but when you get yourself killed, don't expect anyone to be surprised."

She walked to her car with Dale following her. She turned as she got to her car. To her surprise, Dale embraced her.

"Bring them back, but bring yourself back too."

Gwen hugged him back, "It's what I do Uncle Dale. I'll be fine."

She was halfway to Atlanta when she noticed a red sports car coming towards her with the alarm blaring. She positioned her car in front of it.

Glenn got out the same time she did. Gwen couldn't hear him over the alarm so she motioned for him to pop the hood and cut off the battery.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Right behind me."

They only had to stand there for a bit before a box truck came to a stop near them. Gwen put her hand on her gun when an unknown man got out of the truck. She dropped it when Morales got out of the passenger seat and the back door was shoved open.

"What happened? Last I heard you were trapped in a store."

Glenn pointed to the new guy, "He saved us. Came up with a plan and got us all out."

Theodore spoke up, "Almost all."

Gwen looked around, "Where's Merle?"

The new guy stepped forward, "It was my fault."

T shook his head, "Na man I dropped the key."

Gwen put up her hand, "Wait, go back. Explain again."

Now Andrea stepped forward, "Merle went nuts. Pointed a gun at us, beat up T-dog. Rick used his handcuffs and cuffed him to a pipe on the roof. We all ran when we had to go for the truck to get out. T accidentally dropped the key and Merle got left behind. It was no one's fault but Merle's."

Gwen sighed, "I'm sure that will be great comfort to Daryl." She sighed. "Alright. Morales will take the truck and everyone back to camp. Glenn you go with me and we go get Merle."

Glenn looked concerned, "Now? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Glenn looked down and nodded.

The new guy, Rick spoke up, "I'd like to help. It's my fault he's stuck up there."  
T-dog said, "Me too. I'm going."

Gwen sighed, "Alright get in the car and lets go get the asshole. Who I assume is on something?"

Rick nodded, "I took some cocaine off him and threw it. I think that's what he's on."  
Gwen rolled her eyes,"Perfect. OK, in the car."

As everyone started moving Glenn stood by the sports car fidgeting.

Gwen looked at him, "Gonna have to leave it kid. I'm not taking the time to fix the alarm."

Glenn's shoulders slumped, but he nodded and got in Gwen's car.


	6. Chapter 6

T-dog, not usually the talkative one, filled Gwen in on everything on the drive into town. Glenn was too busy trying not to get sick. Rick had only looked over at the speedometer once and had tried not to glance over again. He'd only ever gone this speed before on high speed pursuits or to a call of shot fired. Gwen acted like she was taking a Sunday stroll.

Gwen finally addressed him. At least she didn't take her eyes off the road. "What's your story?"

Rick swallowed hard and tried to focus on her words, "I um, woke up from a coma. This was all going on. When I went to sleep everything was fine."  
"Coma from what?"  
"Gunshot I think. At least that's the last thing I remember."

She nodded.

Rick sighed. "I hate to bring it up, but I dropped a bag of guns by the tank."

She nodded again, "We'll get them after we get that moron off the roof."

Rick nodded and looked forward again. Thank God they were finally approaching the city. Gwen parked much closer to the city than they usually did, but time till dark was running short. They parked next to an older model Ford.

They found Merle exactly where they left him. He was still yelling, so they had to sneak up to the roof another way.

He was sitting there screaming insults when they finally made it to the roof.

Gwen raised her voice above him, "Jesus Merle would you shut up!?"

He swung his head around, "Where'd the bitch come from? Couldn't handle me yourselves you assholes? Had to bring momma along."

Gwen shook her head and took a small kit out of her pocket. Rick raised his eyebrows, "What did you do before all this?"

Gwen sighed, "It's complicated."

Merle wasn't going to be silent, "She's a killer Officer Friendly. Good old government issue murderer. Ain't ya Red? Got a whole list don't ya darlin?"

Gwen shot him a look as cold as any she had given Ed. "I suggest you shut your ass up Merle. If it wasn't for your meth head shit we all could have been back by now."

Merle was suddenly silent. As she finished he hopped up quick and hit her in the head with his hand. He still had the handcuff attached to his wrist, so it was even harder than usual.

The other three stopped to make sure she was alright while Merle took off.

Rick looked at the gash in her forehead. It was small, but was still bleeding enough, "You alright?"

Gwen shook her head a little. "Yeah."

T- dog looked to where Merle had run off to, "What the hell was that all about?"

Rick was about to answer when they heard a steel door slam and what was unmistakeably the sound of chains.

Gwen got up quick, "Oh no he did not."

They all rushed over to the second door way they had just come through. Merle had shut it and locked it. They were stuck on the damn roof.

Gwen held her head. Rick sighed. T-dog went to get the tools he had dropped earlier. Glenn just stood there gaping at the locked door.

"How are we supposed to get back?"

Rick sighed, "Same way we got up here before."

Glenn looked at him like he was nuts, "There are a bunch of walkers between us and that way."

Gwen looked at the door, "Don't have much choice. Don't have the right tools to get through this one."

Gwen took her Uncle's tools and with T's help, go the door open. No walkers had made it completely up the stairs yet. The decent was slow, with Gwen leading. She had silencers. While they weren't actually silent, they were a hell of a lot quieter than Rick's Python. They ran into a dozen walkers, all easily taken out when one had the right tools. Glenn pointed out to Gwen which way to go. Then they were on their way.

They stood in the alley waiting for Glenn. He came back at a full run with walkers chasing him. Rick slammed the gate closed behind the young man.

He was panting, but he had the bag of guns in one hand and a hat in the other.

Rick laughed, "Thanks for saving the hat."

They were almost back to the car. T-dog was right next to Gwen in case she needed him. She was dizzy at times.

She stopped when they got to the car and noticed the Ford that had been there when they'd arrived was gone. She went over and looked at the ground next to where the car had been.

She saw boot prints.

"Merle stole a car."

Glenn was confused, "How do you know it was him?"  
"Either that or someone else with his exact boots on. Asshole will probably beat us back to camp."

She went to get in the drivers side and Rick stopped her, "I think maybe one of us should drive."

T and Glenn looked like he had said something offensive. Gwen scoffed, "No one drives my car."

Rick put his hand on his hips, "How bout when you take us into the ditch? Why don't we decide now who gets to drive then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but went to get in the back.

Rick slid to the driver's seat. The others slowly got into the car, almost afraid it would blow up if Gwen weren't driving it.

The drive back was silent except for Glenn giving Rick directions. It got dark almost immediately when they got in. The drive back was much slower.

The campfire that night was very different than it had been before. It had been a wonderful thing that Rick had found Lori and Carl. Dale had fixed up Gwen's head.

T-dog finally turned to her, "What the hell happened up there with Merle? One minute he's being his usual dickhead self, the next he attacks you."

Rick answered, "The drugs. Paranoia can be very powerful. He just freaked out. Thought we were gonna hurt him and took off."

Gwen sighed, "I'll talk to Daryl when he comes back tomorrow. Try to get him to understand. What I don't understand is why Merle's not back here."

Rick shrugged, "Maybe sleeping it off. He should be back in the morning."

Glenn straightened up then, "I almost forgot." he looked at Andrea and Morales, "How do we tell her?"

Morales got up,"Carl, Sophia, you guys wanna come with me for a second?"

Both looked at their parents and got permission. They walked off and Andrea turned towards Carol.  
"Honey, we found Ed."

Carol straightened. Shane leaned forward. "What happened?"

Andrea looked around at everyone, "It looked like he crashed the car into a tree and got out. Carol, I'm sorry, but we put him down. He was a walker."

Carol looked at the fire, "It's alright. I know this sounds horrible, but I feel better."

Dale looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "We all understand. Anything you or Sophia need don't hesitate to ask."

Carol nodded lightly, "Thank you."

Rick looked at Lori. She gave him a look to say she would explain later.


	7. Chapter 7

"Either he is or he ain't!"

It was late the next morning when Daryl finally appeared. Gwen was just getting back from down by the water. Shane was trying to explain what happened. Rick was about to jump in and take responsibility when she slammed the door of her car and took over.

"Your brother got high and threatened everyone, so they handcuffed him to a roof. Me and some of the others went back and got the cuffs off. As we were doing that he hit me on the head and took off. He locked a steel door between us and him, stole a car, and took off again. He should have been back by now."

Daryl just stood and glared at the ground.

"Do you know where he would go?"

Daryl shrugged, "Been talkin bout takin off. Guess he just did."

Without another word Daryl walked off towards him campsite and went into his tent. Everyone went back to their business.

Rick went over to Gwen, "I thought you said they were close."

She shrugged, "I did."

Rick looked to where Daryl had gone, "He acted like it wasn't even a surprise that he just got left by his brother. What the hells going on?"

Gwen sighed, "I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

Daryl sat in his tent and clenched his fists over and over. The fucker had just left him again. What else was new? He didn't know what had happened, but if it was like Gwen said and there was nothing keeping him from coming back, then it seemed like the only explanation.

Merle talked in his sleep when he was wanting a fix. Two nights ago he'd been very talkative. He'd changed his mind about the robbery, and needed to take off and get out of here. At least that's what he had said. Daryl knew he was going to get high, but had thought he had enough sense to at least be a little coherent when on a run.

Merle had been in and out of jail for years. In between stints he would be either crashing with Daryl and using any money Daryl made for drugs and God knows what else, or he'd be off with his friends. Being with Daryl had always been a pit stop, never anything permanent.

Daryl guessed this was just like every other time. He'd hoped with all this shit going on that Merle could finally leave all that crap behind him and be the brother he'd been before the drugs took over. Merle always preached about blood and family loyalty, but he really didn't have any of his own. He expected undying gratitude and obedience out of Daryl.

This time was supposed to be different. Daryl scoffed. He couldn't remember why he had ever thought that.

Gwen had helped Andrea and Amy with the canoe, and now she was talking with Shane and Rick. Shane had always dismissed her when she talked about moving everyone on, but Rick was listening.

"If you have had two walkers up here, what's to stop more from coming Shane?"

Gwen could tell Shane was frustrated. He'd always been pissed whenever Gwen wouldn't listen and now she had back up. Dammit Rick was supposed to take his side.

"The quarry is secure. Why move on? We have what we need right here."

Rick shook his head, "I don't know Shane. I think Gwen's right. We need fences, or at least a few answers. How about the CDC?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "I hadn't thought of that. They'd have supplies for us, but we wouldn't be able to stay there."  
Rick looked confused, "Why?"

"The CDC was never meant to be a permanent base of operations. After a certain amount of time without power the building starts to shut down then implodes. It's set up that way."

Shane scoffed, "So you want us to go towards Atlanta to a building that will blow up? Great idea."

Rick shifted his focus to his former partner, "What did you have in mind then Shane? Just stay here in tents forever?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "If'n you're set on movin, how about Fort Benning? They'd have weapons, food, shelter, all we'd need."

Gwen said, "There is no way Fort Benning is still intact. If, by some miracle, anyone survived, they'd have been moved to a safer location. Something more isolated. By now that place is crawling in walkers."  
Shane shook his head, "You can't know that."

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes I can Shane. I know government procedure. I know what I know. Fort Benning is gone. If there is anything left they've all fallen back to an offshore base, an aircraft carrier, or something remote. They'd operate from there, not in the middle of a town. It's too exposed."

Rick looked hopeful, "Then is the chore where we should go?"

Gwen sighed,"No, any civilian spaces would be reserved for families of heads of state and other dignitaries. Sorry, but none of us would qualify. The evacuation centers failed. They aren't in the position to take refugees."

Rick's face fell, but he nodded, "say we got to the CDC. What then?"

Gwen sighed again and thought for a minute,"We'd have maybe a few days at most of rest, we'd be able to stock up on supplies like medicine and food, maybe even some weapons. Then we'd have to move on. Somewhere with fences. High fences."

Rick thought for a moment, "Would you want to bring everyone?"

Shane still wasn't convinced, "I still say we just need to hold the fort here."

Rick said, "Well, why don't we let everyone decide. We'll present options and anyone wanting to go can. Anyone who doesn't can stay."

Dale came up to them with a very concerned look on his face, "We have a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Speeding up a bit here-but you all know the story-so I want to get to some CARYL!**

**Hopefully the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Shane had taken almost the entire group up to the hill to confront Jim. Gwen had stayed behind, she was sick of Shane. They came back down with Jim cuffed and tied him to a tree. Dale came over and explained what happened. Heat stroke does crazy things to people.

Rick gathered everyone around and explained the options that they should be considering. Everyone sat in silence.

Glenn spoke up first, "Are we deciding now?"

Rick looked around, "We can, or we can take some time to think about it, but we should be on the road no later than tomorrow."

Andrea had her arms crossed, "Are we all staying together?"

Rick smiled at her, "I sure would like to. But if you want, you don't have to go with everyone else."

Dale took off his hat, "I'll be staying with my niece, so I guess the CDC is for me."

Carol put her arms tighter around Sophia, "Us too."

Gwen looked up and smiled.

Lori stood from her place sitting on the log, "Carl and I are going too."

Glenn nodded, "Me too. I guess, I mean, you guys have been really good to me so, I should, and I want to."

Andrea looked up from where she had been arguing with her sister, "I guess were going to the CDC."

T-dog looked around, "Hell, if that's where everyone's going count me in."

Jacqui took his hand, "Me too."

Morales stepped forward from his place just outside the circle, "I hate to break this up, but we're not going. We got family elsewhere.. We're gonna try and find them."

Rick looked at him with a sad smile, "You have to do what you think is right."

Morales nodded once.

Shane threw up his hands, "I guess everyone's decided. I suppose I should stick with ya."

He walked off completely ignoring Rick's thank you.

Rick did notice one person who hadn't said anything, "Daryl, we'd like you to come with us. We can leave a note for Merle..."  
Daryl interrupted him, "Ain't no need for that. He ain't comin back. Guess the CDC's as good as any."  
He then walked off towards his campsite.

Rick sighed and turned to Dale, "You wanna go with me and talk to Jim?"

Dale nodded. Rick addressed the group, "I guess we should leave tomorrow morning as soon as we get set up. "

He nodded and the group split up and headed back towards their jobs for the day. Except the jobs were more towards clean up now.

Carol and Lori went back to cleaning the fish Andrea and Amy had caught.

The fish fry that night turned into more of a celebration then previously thought of. Carol put an extra plate together when she noticed that once again they were short one guest.

She made her way to the Dixon campsite again.

Daryl was packing up when she approached him, "We had plenty of fish. I got some for you."

He looked at her with a cautious look, "Why?"

She shrugged and looked down, "Just did."

He took the plate from her and sat down next to his tent. He was starting to eat when she crouched down across from him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about your brother."

He shrugged, "Ain't nobody's fault but Merle's."

"Still. Also..."

He waited for her to continue.

"I'm glad you're going with us."

She hurried off back to the main fire. Daryl watched her leave. He thought about it for a minute, then followed her. He sat by her in the circle.

Dale was talking about his watch and some quote. Daryl wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on the small woman to his right.

She was so different. She went out of her way to not only be nice, but to spend time with him. No one had ever done that without wanting something. But for the life of him he couldn't see what she could want from him.

He'd noticed her immediately upon entering the quarry the first day. He didn't know why he was drawn to her, but he really was. There were times he'd find himself seeking her out. Not to say anything, just to watch her. She was graceful. She was pretty. She wasn't Merle's taste and if you would have asked Daryl before he would have said he had no taste in women. Whatever came along when he was drunk enough was his taste. Or at least, that's what he had always had. She was so different from anyone he'd ever had any contact with.

He was jolted out of his study of Carol by Amy getting up. Andrea asked her where she was going and Amy made some joke about privacy.

He went back to staring into the fire. He was jolted again, this time by Amy's scream. There were walkers everywhere.

Carol grabbed Sophia and Daryl grabbed them both. He pushed them behind him as he whipped his crossbow off his shoulder and started firing. He pushed the girls towards the RV.

Everyone around him was panicking, except Rick, Shane and Gwen. They all shoved the women and children towards the RV. Daryl made sure that Carol and Sophia were safely inside before accepting a shotgun from Rick and firing at the line of walkers coming towards them.

Suddenly it was over. They were all gone. Dead again. Andrea was sobbing over the body of her sister.

Jim said, "I remember what my dream was about. I remember what the holes were for."

* * *

Leaving the next morning was held back by burying the ones they loved, and burning the walkers. There had been a little dust up over Amy and Andrea, but that had resolved itself when Amy came back and Andrea shot her.

The next issue was Jim. He'd been bitten in the confusion.

Shane and Rick wanted to take him to the CDC. Daryl wanted to kill him. Gwen put a stop to all of it.

"Lets just ask Jim what he wants."

After thinking about it for a while, Jim wanted to be left in the forest, alone. They all packed up and left him where he wanted to be.

They traveled down the road at a good pace. The Morales family had split off already. They arrived at the CDC with half a day left. They advanced on the building very carefully. Gwen led the way and went to the keypad on the door. She paused after trying one number that didn't work.

Shane was impatient, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gwen gave it right back, "Trying to find the tune to Funkytown. What does it look like I'm doing?"

He shot her a nasty look, "Do you know the damn code or not?!"

She didn't turn to him, "I know a lot of codes if you could shut up and let me think."

She only sat there for a moment more before putting in a code and the door shot open. Rick thought he had seen the camera above the door move.

They all filed inside. Gwen got everyone's attention. "I have to go down and see what the timers say before we get started. Then I can get a layout of this place and tell you where everything is."

A voice came from behind them, "The timer is at 47 hours 30 minutes."

They all turned to see a blond man in a lab coat holding an assault rifle. He was looking at Gwen, "Executive password, that's impressive."

Rick stepped in front of everyone, "I'm Rick Grimes. We're here for supplies. We know about the timer and will be out of here in plenty of time."

The man only glanced at Rick. He was still looking at Gwen, "CIA?"

"Not really. More like US Military. Gwen Horvath, assigned to Washington DC. Although obviously I'm AWOL."

The man nodded, "Doctor Edwin Jenner. " He paused, "Here for supplies?"

Gwen nodded, "Perhaps a night off as well."

Jenner chucked, "Lot to ask these days."

Gwen shrugged.

Jenner sighed, "Blood test is the price of admission."


	9. Chapter 9

They had all taken Jenner's blood test. They had gone down to the cafeteria to grab some quick protein bars so they could get started. Jenner and Gwen helped them open up the back entrance so they could get the vehicles closer. They started with food. There was an almost obscene amount of dry good in storage. Jenner said it was for all the people that were supposed to have stayed and kept working. In the event of a catastrophe they were supposed to lock the doors and keep going. Unfortunately the government hadn't planned on this particular catastrophe.

They also loaded up on the other things in storage. Soaps, blankets and anything else they might even possibly need was brought up. When it got dark they started piling it all by the door to be taken out the next morning. Unfortunately there wasn't much ammunition or guns to speak of. They planned to have a look outside by the soldiers in the morning, but didn't hold out much hope.

That first night they all slept in shifts. Carl and Sophia rested most of the night. No one else was very keen on sleeping. The fact that the building was going to blow up made everyone nervous and eager to get going. Carol and Lori made sure everyone ate, but that was the only break in activity.

By midday the next day they were done. The vehicles were packed with all they could hold, and the front of the building had been picked clean of what little ammo there was.

They all stood around debating what to do. They had an entire night before anything happened. Jenner said they were more than welcome to stay the night. Everyone decided to take the night to relax and unwind before they all had to go back out to what was left of the world.

They all picked out a room and showered in the wonderful hot water.

Jenner took them to his main computer space and showed them how the virus works. Test subject 19 gave them a clear picture of what they were up against.

That's how everyone ended up sitting around the table in the kitchen, eating a very large meal and drinking a large amount of wine. Even Carl and Sophia had a drink, but both of them recoiled in disgust at the taste.

Gwen sat next to Carol and insisted her friend have a little fun and drink a little. She'd only poured Carol two glasses, but it was enough to get her giggly.

"Hey Carl?"

He looked to Gwen.

"Why don't I set you and Sophia up in a room? Sounds like it's a good time for you guys to head out."

Gwen took the kids to a room of their own and got them ready for bed. They'd played in the game room earlier, so they were both more than ready for bed.

By the time she got back, Rick, Lori and Shane were missing, Glenn was on the floor, and shockingly, Daryl was sitting next to Carol. They were sitting awful close.

Dale was just getting up to help Glenn. He enlisted Gwen and T-dog to help him get the very inebriated Asian to his room. Andrea and Jacqui helped each other to their rooms. Gwen went back to the kitchen after that alone.

She looked at the giggling couple at the table.

"Alright you two, time for bed."

Daryl never took his eyes off Carol, "That's what I'm talkin bout."

Carol went into a fit of giggles. Gwen sighed, "Yes Carol it's very funny."  
She herded them down the hall. She made sure Daryl went into one room and Carol went into hers. They were across the hall from one another.

Right after that she heard something coming from the game room. She quickly made her way down there.

When she opened the door Lori and Shane broke apart. Shane looked down in shame, but Lori was clearly terrified. Shane pushed past Gwen and made his way to his room.

Gwen looked at Lori, "Everything ok?"

Lori nodded. Gwen walked closer, "Are you sure?"

Lori broke down crying, "I can't believe it...he he just came at me. I told him no, he wouldn't listen. Thank God you came in I don't know what he would have done."

Gwen guided her to the sofa to sit down,"What happened?"

"We were talking. He kept talking about he and I... We..."

"I know. It's ok."

Lori sighed, "I swear to you I thought my husband was dead. I turned to him for comfort, that's all. He thinks I'm in love with him. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Rick."

Gwen awkwardly rubbed her back, this really wasn't her thing, "I guess I don't know how you feel, but have you made it clear to Shane?"  
"I tried."  
"I think you need to try harder hon. Obviously he didn't get the message. He needs to know how you feel. After that if he doesn't get it..you have to tell Rick."

Lori scoffed, "That I betrayed him with his best friend."

"It's not betrayal Lori. If it gets put behind you like it should, then it's nothing. But you have to get Shane to let it go or this thing that meant nothing can really screw everything up."

Lori nodded, "I know. I know you're right." She sighed, "I just don't know what to say to either of them."  
Gwen sighed, "How about not thinking about it tonight? You have all tomorrow and the next day to fret over all of it. You only have tonight to relax."

Lori nodded with a small smile.

Gwen led her to her room. She walked to the computer room they had been at earlier. Rick stumbled past her.

She didn't quite know what to think of the new guy. For some reason she liked him. He was quickly becoming their leader, and she didn't mind. She had always hated when Shane told her what to do, but somehow when Rick did it is was different. Maybe because Rick sounded like he was asking and Shane's was more like a command. Even after being in the military, she hated being told what to do.

She arrived to find Jenner sitting alone, silent.

"Did you find out what you needed to in our tests?"  
He looked up with a small smile. "No surprises."

"That's not really an answer."

"It's the only one I have for you."

Gwen sat down across from him, "I guess the test just surprised me. You would be able to see we are all not sick."  
Jenner didn't answer.

"Something has also been bugging me since your little show earlier. I know from rabies that biting is a shitty way to spread something. Takes direct contact and is relatively simple to isolate. The CDC and the World Health Organization are set up to contain disease. So why wasn't this easily over with?"  
Jenner smiled a bit wider, "You're not just some bureaucrat are you?"  
She shook her head, "Hate politics. No I was taught how to think things through. I was also taught how things work. What went wrong? At first I thought that maybe all the fail-safes failed. Now I'm thinking differently."

Jenner sighed. "You should be. Our fail safes have fail safes. The don't fail."  
"So what happened?"

He looked at her for a long time. At first she thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he said, "It's airborne. You don't die from it, you die from the massive infection it causes."

"So...what you're saying is..."  
"Yes, we are all infected."

Gwen sat for a moment, stunned. She had suspected something was off, but this had never occurred to her. She stood up and walked out of the room. She went to her own room, but didn't sleep that night.

Gwen never knew it, but when Shane went to his room and slammed the door, Daryl had looked outside to see what was the matter. He looked at Carol's door and he was just drunk enough to go across the hall and knock.

She answered and leaned against the door frame, "Hi."

He nodded once with a half smile, "Can I come in?"

Carol giggled a little and moved aside. He put his hand on her arm and guided her back wards. He locked the door behind him and guided her towards the couch.

Carol had never experienced what happened in that room that night. Daryl Dixon gave her her first ever orgasm from another person. She fell asleep soon afterwards. He had passed out next to her.

Daryl awoke several hours later. His head was killing him. It took a moment for him to realize he had something very warm cuddling into him.

He opened his eyes and saw the back of someone's head. He froze. It was then he recognized who this was, and the fact he was naked. He searched his mind for what happened last night and came up empty.

He very carefully eased himself away from her, dressed silently, and slipped out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**The man in the picture is Sean Connery :) In stead of soon he would say shoon**

**I've been asked about Duke. Don't worry, my boy is safe and sound. He will find Gwen.**

**Chapter 10-wow love you all**

Breakfast the next morning was silent. Not only was it their last day and the building was going to blow up around them, but almost everyone had a hangover. Dale was a little confused about his niece. He didn't think she had drank that much, but she was sure acting like it this morning.

Daryl had grabbed something and shot out of there like he was on fire this morning. He was now upstairs sitting and waiting for everyone else. Carol had come in and looked around. She seemed both relieved and disappointed by what she had seen.

Soon they were all upstairs ready to go. Jenner was seeing them off.

Jacqui stepped forward, "I'm staying."

Everyone started to speak at once. Theodore spoke over them, "We talked about it last night. She's made up her mind."

Silence enveloped the room. Carol and Lori went to hug her.

Andrea spoke, "I'm staying too."

Dale looked at her, panicked, "Andrea no."

"I have the right to make up my own mind Dale. I'm staying."

"Please don't do this."

Gwen looked at her, "You're not."

Andrea looked pissed, "It's my choice."  
"And if you had talked about it before and it wasn't a snap decision then I would believe you that it wasn't just a reaction to Amy's death. You are not staying."

"Yes I am."  
Gwen sighed, "If I have to knock out and carry your ass you are going!"

Andrea clearly was not happy, but she was silent.

Gwen opened the door and everyone, including Andrea, filed out. Gwen stepped back to Dr. Jenner.  
"I know there is nothing I can say."

He smiled, "You don't have to."

Rick stepped up to him and Gwen walked away. Jenner pulled Rick close and whispered something in his ear. Rick's face went pale. He joined the others. Everyone got in the cars and drove away.

* * *

They drove without a real destination in mind, just wanting to get away from the city. They stopped right before dark and ate together.

They all split up and one drove while one slept.

It was late the next day when they came across a road block of cars. Daryl was on his bike and was leading the cars through when the RV started spewing smoke.

Dale quickly got out of the RV and started going on about the hoses. Before anyone could say anything he looked around and realized that he could find anything he needed here.

Then someone pointed out they could find a lot of things here.

"This is a graveyard. " Said Lori, "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Gwen sighed, "What do you want to do Lori? We still need things."

She didn't say anything and Rick divided them into teams. Daryl and T-dog would get extra gas. Shane and Glenn would look for the parts the RV needed. Dale and Rick would keep watch while the others searched for anything they could use.

Carol pulled out a red top and put it against herself, "We're gonna need clothes. Ed never let me wear things like this."

"Well, Ed's not here." Gwen nodded to her to take it.

Carol smiled and put the top in her bag. They continued to search the cars. They heard Shane exclaim about water. They had some, but not much, from the CDC. Everything there had been from an underground well and they didn't have many containers to bring water along.

Suddenly Rick ran by and told them to get under the cars. They all did. Gwen watched as the legs of dozens of walkers went by her. They were past when she heard Sophia crying and Carol say something about walkers after her baby. Gwen got up in time to see Rick run through the woods.

Daryl helped a bleeding T-dog to the RV. Gwen looked at him, "Can you go help Rick help Sophia? I can stitch Theodore together."

Daryl nodded and jumped the guard rail as Gwen helped T into the RV.

* * *

Sophia was terrified. She should have stayed where Mr. Grimes told her to. She heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of her and raced towards it, thinking it was someone who came to help her. A walker shot out at her. It was so close. It was about to grab her. Suddenly and arrow was going through the eye of the walker. Sophia whirled around to see the gruff hunter emerge from the trees behind her.

"Jesus kid, What the hell were you thinkin? Ya ran right to the damn thing!"

Sophia burst into tears and threw herself at Daryl. He froze as she balled. He couldn't understand much, but it sounded like Rick had found her and she thought the walker was someone to help her.

As gently as he could, Daryl pushed the little girl away from her, "I'll take ya back to yur momma."

Sophia sniffled and insisted on holding his hand on the way back to the highway. Daryl was incredibly uncomfortable. It all became worth it when he came out from the forest and saw the look of pure joy and relief on Carol's face. She jumped the guard rail and Sophia and her raced towards each other. She held her daughter and both cried.

Daryl had to hold back a smile. Carol looked at him from over her daughter's shoulder and said, "Thank you so much Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "Goin after Rick."

He turned to do just that and Rick walked out of the woods. He had walker blood on him, but seemed to be ok. He looked relieved to see Sophia too.

Gwen came out of the RV and smiled at seeing Sophia. Everyone was standing around looking happy that everything came out alright.

Gwen went up to Sophia, and while she didn't look mad, she wasn't happy. "Sophia, come here."

Sophia eased away form her mother and walked up to Gwen.

"You need to learn something from today. First, never reveal yourself from a hiding place until someone tells you to. You should never have gotten out form under that car."  
Rick spoke up, "And you left the place I told you to stay at."

Sophia nodded, staring at the ground.

"Secondly, " She reached for Sophia's face and the girl flinched. Gwen put a finger on her chin and raised it. "No one's ever gonna hurt you again sweetie. Second, never run away from the group. You should have circled back towards us instead if running into the woods. We can't help you if we can't catch you. Someone would have been able to take out those walkers much easier and you wouldn't have risked getting lost. You understand?"

Sophia barely nodded.

Gwen smiled, "Glad you're ok hon."

Sophia gave her a quick smile and returned to hugging her mom.

Rick smiled at them all, "It's gettin dark. Why don't we turn in for the night and start up tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in tired agreement.


End file.
